Don't Let Me Get Me!
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: I don't know if the title actually matches the story, but that was one of the songs I was listening to whilst writing it! The girl in this story has had to come to PCA because she fell in love!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Me Get Me!

Chap 1

**A/n: This is just a story to stop me being bored at my aunties!!!!!**

I sit in the car; we are driving to my new boarding school, PCA. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave everything I have, back home. I have to leave Lani, my twin brother. O.K. he's not my real twin or brother. He's my step brother and we just happen to share the same birthday. He's so sweet. It's my entire fault I have to go to PCA. We are in LOVE! That's why I have to go to this blasted school. Our parents found out! They found out! I LOVE him! Why can't they understand that! Dad sits in the front with 'Aunt' Cassie, whilst Lani sits beside. I grasp at Lani's hand. Soon I'll be gone for the rest of the school's semester. I've been told time and time again by my bff not to have any relationship with my 'brother', but I had to! She doesn't understand that I LOVE him! No-one except Lani understands that!

Xx

We're here! The tall buildings of PCA tower over us. Lani's grip on my hand tightens, so I grasp tighter back. They look dull compared to what I'm used to, all white and grubby brown. Lani looks at me sorrowful, he luckily doesn't have to go to this horrible, dull place.

"Out the car, Missy!" Dad orders.

I quickly hug Lani and slowly step out of the car. Dad's already in the boot. He passes me my blue trolley suit-case and matching back-pack. I take them effortlessly, not daring to look him in the eye. I know he's fuming with me. I know he doesn't want to leave me. I know he knows what's running through my head. I just know it!

"Missy! Look at me!"

I reluctantly look at him. Tears are welling in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry it came to this!"

I look at him refusing the urge to hug him. He's ruined my life!

Xx

We slowly walk into the building in front of us. I walk a few paces behind my dad. He stops at a door which says, 'Main Office'. He knocks on the door and waits. A thin woman opens the door.

"Yes?"

"This is Missy Patel." Dad indicates me.

"Oh, yes! Dean Rivers has been expecting you! Right this way!"

We follow the lady into a whitish room with a large desk. Behind the desk sat a man with grayish hair. He made a gesture with his hand and the lady left.

"So you're Missy?"

I simply nod.

"How old are you?"

"15!" I answer even though he's got the papers in front of him.

"Well, your dorm is no. 102 in Bremner Hall!" he had this weird twisted cringe.

Xx

Dad insisted on walking me to my dorm. I go in and it's like stepping into a time vortex. There are things I think haven't been invented yet and things that are practically from the Stone Age. Scary!

Xx

I walk back to the car. Dad's making me say good-bye to 'Aunt' Cassie. I gingerly kiss her on the cheek. Lani looks at me. Tears are streaming down his cheeks. I start crying to. Crying understatement of the century, more like flooding the place. Lani quickly opens his door and before 'Aunt' Cassie or Dad can stop us we kiss. A long lasting kiss. We both know it will be the last for a long, long time. Before Dad had decided what was going to happen to us, we promised that whatever happened we would always love each other. We will, but we also promised that we could see other people, but not seriously. Dad pulls me away, whilst 'Aunt' Cassie ushers Lani into the car. Dad and 'Aunt' Cassie get in the car and drive away. Lani looks out the back window. Tears stain his face. He blows me a kiss. I return it. He grasps the 'kiss' and puts it in his pocket. Even though I'm so distraught I laugh and wave after him. My face is so stiff with tears it can barely move. The car soon vanishes from my view. I wave anyway.

Xx

After about ten minutes of waving at nothing I head back to my dorm. Luckily my roommate/s is/are still in class, so I can have a while to myself. I sit on the greeny-blue sofa at the back of the room and cry. I cry and cry and cry.

Xx

I hear the door click after a while. I look up to see a dorky kid with glasses and brunette hair.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Missy." I mumble.

"I'm Quinn!"

"Great."

"I'm going to see my friends now! You wanna come?"

I shrug and get up lazily. I follow her out the door and then she knocks on the next door.

Xx

A blonde answers it, there's something about her that seems unnatural.

"Hey, Quinn!" she chirps.

"Hi! This is Missy!" Quinn greets.

"Hey, Missy!" the blonde chatters.

I smile weakly.

"I'm Zoey!"

In the room sits a brunette with straight hair, a girl with caramel curls, a brunette with green streaks, a boy with extremely bushy hair, a boy who looks like he spends a lot of time looking in mirrors and an African-American boy.

"This is Nicole, Dana, Lola, Chase, Logan and Michael. Everyone this is Missy!" Zoey babbles.

I smile weakly again and they all wave friendily at me. I sit down on a bed behind me. The rest carry on talking amongst themselves. Dana, well I think it's Dana, came and sat next to me.

"Just a few tips to let you get on with the group. Nicole's a bimbo, Zoey's perfect, Logan loves himself and thinks he can get any girl he wants, Chase loves Zoey, Lola's a drama queen and Michael's funny." Dana whispers.

"Thanks!" I whisper back.

"So you can speak!" Dana laughs.

"Yeah!" I laugh.

"Good! So why'd ya have to come here anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's alright! It was because I loved my step-brother! They sent me away!"

"That's harsh!"

"You're telling me! I'm not even related to him! But Dad and 'Aunt' Cassie hate the fact that we love each other! I hate them!"

"You don't hate them! That's what I said about my mom and dad when mom took me to France to live with her! I came back though otherwise I wouldn't be here!"

**A/n: Another story well done I think! What do you think? What's gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Let Me Get Me!

Chap 2

**A/n: See! I get bored at my aunties a lot but still it's my favourite place in the whole world!!!!**

"Thanks! It's Dana, right?" I stumble, metaphorically.

"Right!" she smiles, no-one except Lani smiles at me anymore and really means it, but Dana she really means it, "So, you wanna come and watch some DVDs with me tonight?"

"Sure!" I agree.

My face must be all blotchy from all the crying I keep doing and my face is stiff from the tears.

"I'll be back in a minute!" I tell her.

"K!" she nods.

I walk out the door.

Xx

When I eventually find the bathroom I wash my face in the sink. God, I need make up! I wander back to my dorm and grab my make up bag. I go back to the bathroom.

Xx

As I unzip my make up bag a tear-stained piece of paper falls gracefully into my hands. I immediately recognize Lani's handwriting. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I decide to laugh, if I cry I have to wash my face again.

Dear my darling Missy,

If you have found this note you have either been crying a lot or it's the morning. You know you really don't need this stuff, but if it's what you want fine. I will miss you always, until you come back. Then I won't need to miss you coz you'll be back in my arms. My sweet lil Missy. Talia'll miss you too! I'm sure about it! She never liked Katya or Hannah. I will dream of you tonight or I dreamed of you last night depending on when you found this note.

I love you and I always will!

Lani! xxxxx

At this I have to desperately fight back tears. I fold the note up and place it neatly at the bottom of my make up bag. I quickly apply my make up. It definitely makes me look better in a crisis.

Xx

Back in Zoey's dorm I sit next to Dana on the bed the same as before. Only this time we discuss music and TV.

Xx

At five we leave to watch the DVDs. It's just us two. That's how I'd prefer it anyway. No-one else bothered to talk to me. No-one else bothered to even introduce themselves. Dana came and talked to me. Dana made a friend out of me. I suppose it's a drop from having three friends, to only having one, but I'm okay with that, really.

Xx

Dana and I watched movies until ten. We have a curfew here! Then we go to bed. I can't sleep. I won't sleep. That means admitting that this isn't a dream. This can't be reality. I can't really be here. It's impossible. Any minute I'm gonna wake up and be back in my own bed. Covered in sweat, tears dripping down my cheeks and then my dad will come running. 'What's the matter, sweetheart?' and then I'll tell him all about it.

Xx

Morning and I'm still in this rotten dorm at this horrible school, so far the only good thing about this damn place is Dana. I've got classes today and fantastic first thing I've got double chemistry. At my last school I almost blew up the lab. Then I've got a Maths double and an English double. Thankfully last thing I've got art. The only thing I'm good at. And it's a double period.

Xx

Classes are over. I couldn't even get a simple reaction in chemistry, I got every question wrong in maths, I didn't understand a simple poem in English, but in art I drew the best flower arrangement. Luckily Dana was in all my classes and she understands my pain.

Xx

I'm sitting here at dinner. Watching two different couples flirt. There's that Chase and Zoey and then Dana and I think it's Logan. Quinn, Michael, Nicole and I sit there eating our meal trying to ignore them. I don't think Dana realizes she's flirting, but she is. Logan seems to be downright rude to her, so she is even ruder back. Whilst with Zoey and Chase they know what they're doing. Zoey's being very forceful and deliberate and Chase is doing the same, but he's way clumsier.

Xx

After dinner I try a chat room Dana suggested. At first no-one's there. And then……:

_MissMissy logged in at 7:00pm._

_MissMissy: Hello?_

_MissMissy: Anyone there?_

_QueenOfMean logged in at 7:03pm._

_QueenOfMean: There is now! _

_MissMissy: Hi, Dana! _

_QueenOfMean: Told you it's a good place!_

_MissMissy: It's deserted! ;)_

_QueenOfMean: Not for long! _

_XXhotstuffXX logged in at 7:10pm._

_MissMissy: How did you know?_

_QueenOfMean: I'm psychic! _

_XXhotstuffXX: Don't listen to her sweet cheeks! She saw me log in! _

_QueenOfMean: Logan!!!!! :(_

_XXhotstuffXX: She had to know!_

_QueenOfMean: I don't care about that! You called her 'sweet cheeks'! I'm your gal!_

_XXhotstuffXX: hehe! Tough luck! I can't take it back!_

_QueenOfMean: I hope you don't expect me to talk to you again!_

_XXhotstuffXX: Baby, please! I didn't mean that! I was being nice to her in my twisted way! Please!_

_QueenOfMean: It's nice to watch to squirm! ;) Hehe!_

_XXhotstuffXX: That's not nice is it!_

_QueenOfMean: Hence the name!_

_MissMissy: Is this all you two do? Fight!_

_QueenOfMean: Well…._

_XXhotstuffXX: Basically…... and other stuff……….stuff I promised not to talk about._

_MissMissy: How preschool!_

_QueenOfMean: Well that's just us! I'm stubborn! He's definitely stubborn! So we argue! Always have, always will!_

_MissMissy: Good for you!_

_XXhotstuffXX: I'm not stubborn!!!!!!!!!!_

_QueenOfMean: No……… sarcastic_

_XXhotstuffXX: Watch it or you'll lose a boyfriend!!!!_

_QueenOfMean: No I want! You love me too much!_

_XXhotstuffXX: You're right!!_

_QueenOfMean: Of course I am!!! _

**A/n: What do you think??? Probably not one of my best stories, but it's only a BOREDOM BUSTER!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Let Me Get Me

Chap 3

**A/n: Weird story!!!! Let's go!!!!**

The feeling you get something's wrong is in my stomach. It's the middle of the night and I'm tossing and turning. Something's wrong! Something's happened to Lani! I grab my cell and press his speed-dial number. It rings out. I dial again, it still rings out. I'm scared. What if the house has burned down? His appendix has burst? He's had his tonsils out? He's been kidnapped? He's been murdered? I dial again. This time I'm answered.

"Missy?" a panicked voice asks.

"Lani?" I reply.

"Wh-why-why are you phoning?" Lani stutters.

"I got a huge not in my stomach, I thought something was wrong!" I explained.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm all right!" Lani whispers soothingly.

"Hang up!" I hear in the distance from his end.

It's a girl. Wait, it's Talia! She's in his room in the middle of the night! Oh my god! I risked everything for him. I'm here coz of him.

"Missy? You still there?" Lani asks nervously.

I hang up. I don't think they miss me at all. He's sleeping with my best friend. My very best friend. I want to scream, scream until this whole school falls down. Scream until I die. I don't wanna risk waking Quinn up though. I lie back and look at the time on my cell. 1 Am. I can't believe him. He slept with my best friend. She slept with him. He's my step brother. What was I thinking?

"Missy? What's wrong?" Quinn yawns, all my tossing and turning must have woken her up.

"It doesn't matter! Nothing!" I lie.

"Goodnight, then!" Quinn mumbles.

I want to scream. He can't have. I love him. I risked everything for him. And her. I don't know where to start. How can someone I trusted so badly sleep with someone I risked everything for? Now I know why she told me not to do anything not because she didn't want me to get hurt, but because she wanted him for herself.

Xx

I'm so tired, but all I can do is make up excuses as to why she would have been in my boyfriend's room. There are none. None as to why she would have told him to hang up. None as to why she would have been there at 1 am. I can't be bothered to meet Dana. I can't be bothered to eat. I can barely be bothered to go to class. I need to know I'm loved. I'm not loved by my dad, I have no mom and now I'm not loved by my ex-boyfriend or my ex-best friend. Hannah and Katya never loved me they just liked to watch the soap opera I call my life. Talia, Lani, how could you? With my best friend Lani, why? What have I ever done to deserve this? Nothing that's what. Nothing.

Xx

Dana keeps trying to catch my eye. So does Logan. Quinn keeps looking at me nervously, and then whispering to Zoey, Nicole and Lola. It's so embarrassing. I must look awful. White skin, tatty hair, no make up, baggy clothes. God, just imagining myself is murder. I'm not gonna do anything about it though. Who cares!? So I look a state, that's to be expected as I have been cheated on by my boyfriend with my best friend! I don't even care anymore. I could go on staring at the desk all day. Or not…..

"Missy, would you mind paying attention?!" Mr. Bender shouted at me across the room.

I snap back and look up. He sees my dark circles under my eyes, my tear stained cheeks and knotted hair. He suddenly looks guilty. I can feel everyone else's eyes burning my skin. I hate being centre of attention. I hate fusses.

"Would you mind stepping outside?" he asks quietly.

The room falls silent as twenty pairs of eyes follow my every move.

"Carry on!" Mr. Bender orders.

Xx

Outside the room he faces me. He looks into my eyes.

"Missy, what's wrong?" he asks kindly.

I can hold it back any longer. I burst into tears. My face floods.

"Would you rather talk to a psychiatrist?" he bites his lip.

I shake my head.

"Then, tell me!" he half orders.

"The whole reason I'm in this hell hole of a school in a first place is because of him! So what does he do? He cheats on me with my best friend! It's not fair! I loved him!" I spill everything.

Mr. Bender looks startled. A fresh flow of tears floods my face.

"Would you like to see Nurse Krutcher?" he asks eventually.

I shake my head roughly. He opens the classroom door and gestures for me to walk in.

Xx

I've been avoided like the plague since I talked to Mr. Bender. Every time someone's about to walk my way, another, from my class, grabs them and whispers something stupid to them and they divert their travels. Dana's tried to talk to me, but when she comes towards me I walk away. I don't know what the rumor is about me, but I'm sure about one thing, it's wrong. I just turned on my cell and there are twenty-five text messages, fifteen from Lani and ten from Dana. All of Lani's say 'We nd 2 tlk.' And Dana's all say 'Tlk 2 me.'. Only I'm not up to talking to anyone. Really I'm not. Every teacher has taken me out of class to ask me if I needed to see the nurse or the psychiatrist. I just politely say no thanks and walk back in the class. I get odd looks form everyone. Anyone who doesn't give me odd looks soon does as someone tells them something idiotic. Great, I just got two more texts. One from Talia and one from Dana. Talia's says 'Tlk 2 Lani. Lst nght was a mistake.' and Dana's says 'I'll kick ur ass if u dn't tlk 2 me!'. How nice to know you're loved! Psych! I text Talia back, 'In ur dreams! I ht u + Lani! Go shoot urself for all I care!'. There's no point texting Dana as she coming over.

"What is with you?" she demands.

"He cheated on me with Talia!" I whisper.

"Oh! Everyone thinks you're a psycho who tried to kill yourself, but didn't succeed and so every teacher has to take you out the class to check you're still alive!" Dana explained.

"That's why they're avoiding me! Although the suicide bit does sound inviting!" I semi-joked.

"Don't be stupid! I don't expect even Logan to do something like that! I can't believe you!"

"All I said is that it's a good idea!"

"If you attempt suicide, I will kill you!"

"Wouldn't I already be dead?"

"You know what I mean! Ever since I've come to PCA you're the only person that's ever got me for me! I couldn't bear to lose that or you!"

**A/n: An eventful and repetitive chapter I'd say, but what do you think????? What do you think will happen next????**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Let Me Get Me!

Chap 4

**A/n: Ready??? Let's go!!! Let's go!!!! It's time to get a tan!! Sun tan!!!! Now grab the lotion and start the motion!!!!! Go man!!!**

"It's nice that you feel that way, Dana, but right now I really need to be alone!" I sigh.

With that I get up and run all the way to my dorm.

Xx

I slam the door behind me. Unfortunately Quinn is there. She stares at me.

"What?" I snap.

"Is it true you committed suicide?" she asks, her voice wavers.

"Don't be stupid!" I shake my head.

"But they said-" Quinn starts.

"If they said dinosaurs never existed would you believe them?" I snap.

She doesn't answer, so I take it I've got her. It's just you expect there to be one person in the whole world who understands you, you expect that one person to be your true love, you're one and only. I thought Lani was my one and only. He gets me, he really gets me if he didn't get me I would scream, and I just couldn't take it.

Xx

Quinn keeps looking at me strangely. I can't stand it any longer.

"Quinn, stop looking at me! Do you want to know what really happened? My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend! That's what really happened! None of this suicide stuff! Last night was just me finding out!" I scream in a rage, unable to stop.

Quinn looks startled, but she deserves it, they all do. Thinking I would try and take my own life. That's what my mother did, right before my very eyes. I was three at the time, I didn't understand what she was doing until I saw the blood running down her arms.

Xx

She gripped me close as she passed out. I lay there for an hour until my dad came. I still have the memory of when they pulled me away from her limp, lifeless body kicking and screaming. Then Dad told me she was dead like Flopsy, my rabbit. This made me sad at first, but only being three I remembered Flopsy had been replaced by Cottontail. What if my mom could be replaced?

Xx

Little did I know, she was, two years later, by 'Aunt' Cassie. I was told they would be getting married and I would get to pick my flower girl dress. At the wedding I met Lani for the first time. He was seven and obviously hated weddings. He sat in the front fidgeting all the time. A seven year old boy who hated sitting still was all I knew about him.

Xx

Straight after the wedding his dad came and picked him up, so when I looked for him at the reception I couldn't find him. I was stuck with two fifteen year old girls who treated me like a baby. I liked that at that point. The two girls are Lani's twin older sisters. We don't see them any more, but they are Mia and Tia. They have the whole bimbo look going for them, but are incredibly bright, unlike Nicole.

Xx

Have you ever wondered id there more to life than this? Than being thrown from boyfriend to boyfriend? Like a tangled ball of string being thrown around by a cat, my life is unraveling. Everything is going, going out the window. There are some things that scare me, like what is going to happen tomorrow or what will happen if I do reply to one of Lani's texts. There are more from him, 'Missy, plz tlk to me!' and 'Missy, I luv u!'. How pathetic? People must think I'm pathetic, which quite frankly I am. I decide to do my hair, just to show people I'm not going to take my life. I put my make up on and put my blue mini-skirt and blue tank top on. I look pretty now, I suppose. I walk down to the canteen with my head held high. People stare at me, but I don't think it's because of the rumor, I think it's because of how I look. Looks matter in PCA, I have sussed that out in my very short time here. This is my new life, my life as single Missy. I can be me and that's whoever or whatever I wanna be. Now I'm sounding like Hannah Montana, but who cares, right? For once in my life, I'm not a mess. I am on the inside, but no-one can see that. I do love Lani and I feel really down, but life goes on.

Xx

I'm a different person, now in the morning. I'm lively and happy. I put on my pink full length skirt, pink tank, pink denim jacket with a fluffy pink collar and pink stilettos. Quinn obviously doesn't know what to think and I don't blame her. I am slightly overdressed for class, but I need to show them that I am perfectly fine. I walk up to Dana, she smiles at me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I just totally lost it." I apologize.

"Hey, it's all in the past!" Dana beams.

"And so is Lani!"

"You don't mean that…."

"Of course I do!"

"You've risked too much to say that!"

"You think I'm joking?"

"Well….no….but…."

"But what? But you love him? But he loves you? But NOTHING! He's as good as dead!"

"Don't ever say that!"

"Why not? It's true! And Talia too!"

"Never wish or want anyone dead!"

"It's what he deserves!"

"Do as I say, don't ever say that, you'll regret it!"

"I won't regret anything."

"Oh you will….."

Xx

**A/n: Weirdest chap yet, I think!!!! What do you think????? This chap is dedicated to girliegurl, because she's a loyal reader and I haven't done any dedications for a while!!!! The next chap is dedicated to the first reviewer!!!!!**


End file.
